Mudando a Rotina
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Lily levava os dias pensando somente no amanhã e deixava de viver o hoje. Tiago vivia intensamente o hoje e não se importava com o amanhã (...) Os dois descobrem que juntos podem aprender a viver cada dia com a mesma intensidade.
1. Default Chapter

**Introdução: Vento frio**

Aquele vento gelado, em pleno verão, assustava a garota sentada no chão do quintal. O frio daquela tarde fazia com que os poucos pêlos das pernas descobertas se arrepiassem, a fazendo encolher-se ainda mais.

Aquele tempo assustava-a; estava indeciso, talvez como ela, mas na verdade a garota sentada ao chão não sabia muito bem, o por que da sua confusão.

Era simples, mas não para ela. Onde ela aprendera tudo, todas as formas de sentir, de chorar até. Uma escola pública da vida! Onde se aprende os podres que ela pode lhe pregar. Mas ela ainda não se acostumava com aquilo. Para ela, acordar todos os dias e ter sua família por perto, esperando-a para tomar café; tudo isso era o suficiente.

A vida em Hogwarts? Ah, isso ela não se esforçava em ter. Claro que com os estudos, levava a sério. Estava sempre entre as melhores alunas, sempre presente nas aulas. Mas falando de sua vida pessoal e social, ela não fazia questão de se esforçar em ter uma.

No jardim, ela poderia observar os pássaros cantando, talvez chorando, como ela queria estar.

Sim, ela queria chorar, mas o vento gelado não deixava que chorasse. As lágrimas poderiam congelar, doeria muito mais. Achou melhor então, sentar-se no chão, se encolhendo por cousa do frio.

O verão mal havia começado, e já pensava nas férias do ano quem vem. Ela não gostava de pensar em quando voltaria para a escola, tinha medo de lá; não que fosse perigoso, mas ela simplesmente não se sentia segura.

Amigos? Não, ela não tinha, só os velhos amigos que carregava sempre em sua mochila, os livros.

Grandes companheiros. Eram gentis, não a irritavam. E ela poderia chorar ao lado deles, eles não a perturbariam, respeitariam seu sofrimento.

Suspirou quando sentiu o frio intensificar. Ela teria de voltar para a casa, enxugar o caminho feito pelas lágrimas, voltar a sorrir, fingindo. Como ela sabia fazer.

Lentamente levantou-se e foi para dentro de casa, entrando pela porta de trás, sabia que não encontraria ninguém em casa. Sua irmã Petúnia havia saído com as amigas e seus pais com certeza estariam nas festas de trabalho. Ela poderia chorar então.

Passou pela cozinha – em perfeita ordem; sua mãe nunca sairia sem arruma-la. Foi andando, com os passos lentos até chegar na grande sala de estar. De lá, jogou-se sobre os sofás, fazendo com que as almofadas caíssem no chão, desarrumando horas de esforço para ajeita-la.

E lá começou a chorar, sem se importar com o vento que entrava sorrateiro, pela janela. Apenas pensava que sua vida era um grande lixo.

"Você não tem amigos, Lílian. Nunca vi uma garota da sua idade não ter amigos!", Petúnia dizia sempre, querendo que a irmã chorasse. Era verdade, sua vida era um lixo, uma grande merda. E se perguntava porque chorava no sofá xadrez da sala de estar.

Ora, ela não tinha amigos por que não queria tê-los! Simples para ela, mas difícil para os outros.

Enganar, mentir. Isso ela sabia fazer, mas não para si própria. Algo fazia com que ela não conseguisse enganar-se. E era por isso que sempre era sincera com sigo.

O barulho de porta sendo aberta despertou-a. Levantou-se bruscamente e limpou as lágrimas traiçoeiras.

Passos ecoaram no ar, e logo viu o rosto de sua irmã Petúnia, com sua habitual arrogância, como se esta achasse que o mundo fosse dela, e não de Lílian Evans.

-Nossa, olha essa sala, mamãe vai te matar! – falou rindo, imaginando a boa surra que Lílian teria de levar por fazer tal bagunça.

-Ela não vai saber. – ela disse pegando sua varinha e fazendo um feitiço. Logo todas as almofadas estavam arrumadas.

-O...Que, como ousa? Como ousa fazer bruxaria dentro de casa! – Petúnia gritou, enquanto se afastava sutilmente da irmã. Para Petúnia, a irmã não passava de uma aberração, aberração esta que devia ser trancada num quarto escuro, sem direito a comida, água. Até que morresse de fome.

Mas seus pais a protegiam, e isso era como uma grande ferida em seu ego. Era por isso que contava os dias, os meses, os anos para que o dia de seu casamento com Valter chagasse logo.

Lílian riu, divertindo-se com o desespero da irmã.

-Por que você está tremendo, Petúnia? – perguntou cínica, enquanto recolocava sua varinha no bolso. Aproximou-se de vagar.

-Não se aproxime sua aberração! Ou conto para mamãe! Você disse que não podia fazer esse tipo de coisa em casa!

Lílian suspirou e se afastou. Outro problema. Descumpriu regras, logo chegaria uma coruja, avisando-a para não utilizar qualquer feitiço na frente de trouxas. Esse tipo de carta, ela sempre recebia. Mas nunca era nada sério, por isso não fazia questão de consertar essa infração de lei.

Gostava de provocar a irmã, mas cansava-se rápido. Logo ignorava aquela garota magra, que tremia sempre que tirava sua varinha do bolso.

Andou até o quarto.

Não era muito grande, mas gostava dele mesmo assim. Tinha uma cama bem perto da janela, o armário ocupando a outra parte da parede amarela. Sentou no chão, em cima do tapete cor-de-rosa que tinha a muito tempo.

Choraria mais? Não sabia, talvez se abrisse a janela, deixando o vento gelado entrar no quarto, ela pudesse parar de chorar. O velho frio que sempre acompanhava fazia questão de secar suas lágrimas. Congelando-as. Doía muito mais não poder chorar e guardar para si todo o sentimento de solidão que se encontrava dentro dela.

Chorar ao menos a acalmava. Sentia um grande alívio, era sua forma de 'botar para fora' os sentimentos reprimidos.

E a janela estava aberta, os raios do sol estavam se apagando, logo a noite chegaria, trazendo um pouco mais de frio para as pernas descobertas.

**Nota da Autora: **_Olá pessoas Lindas!! Aqui estou eu novamente, tentando escrever algo decente pra vcs! _

_Eu nunca cheguei a pensar que um dia eu iria escrever uma fc T/L, mas o mundo eh mto estranho não é mesmo?_

_Mari: Pessoas, se você não gostarem, não me culpem, eu não escrevi um "a" nessa fic. Ela não deixou. É uma fic completamente MiaH. :(_

_Sim, isso mesmo. Só peço uma coisinha tão básica...Por Favor deixem reviews!_

_É, por que eu não vou continuar a escrever se receber pelo menos um "tá horrível, MiaH". Sabe, críticas são mto importantes para mim, e elogios tbm! Por isso, comentem, ok?_

_Sobre as atualizações: Vou tentar não demorar, mas eu tbm tenho que ajudar o trasgo disfarçado que é a Mari com a fic dela..._

_Mari: Hey, não sou um trasgo disfarçado! ¬¬_

_Nos primeiros caps, o Tiago não vai aparecer muito, vou logo avisando vcs! Mas tenham paciência, ok?_

_Bem, acho que já falei tudo que eu queria..._

_Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! _

_Beijinhos!_

_o/_

_Ps: Sem beta, mas vou tentar não errar. _


	2. Tentando entender aquela garota estranha

**Capítulo I: Tentando entender aquela garota estranha.**

-Então, vai ou não?

-Almofadinhas, ela não faz o meu tipo. Olha só pra ela! – disse apontando para a ruiva poucos metros a diante. –Quem, em sã consciência, fica lendo livros empoeirados nesse calor?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você não reclama quando te apresento para as corvinais. Anda, ela não é tão ruim assim...

-Eu já disse, não faz meu tipo. Se está tão fascinado assim, por que _você_ não fica com ela? Eu só achava que preferisse mais emoção.

-Mais emoção?

-É, eu conheço esse tipo de garota. – disse apontando novamente para a garota. – Ela é do tipo que prefere as discrições dos livros sobre beijos na boca do que experimentá-los realmente.

-As pessoas mudam, Pontas. Quem sabe ela não possa te surpreender? Minha intuição diz que as quietinhas são as melhores.

-É por isso que você adora as Lufa-Lufas?

-Não muda de assunto. Olha, eu só estou fazendo isso porque sou seu amigo. Vai lá e conversa com ela; se ela for tão ruim assim, juro que nunca mais tento te ajudar.

Suspirou fundo, não adiantaria, teria de ir até lá. Só não tinha um motivo realmente bom para conversar com aquela garota. Achava que, seu amigo Sirius, estava querendo algo mais sério e queria testá-la. Achava aquilo extremamente infantil, mas nunca recusaria um pedido de seu irmão.

E depois, não seria a primeira vez que ficaria com uma garota. Tinha de admitir, mulheres na sua vida nunca foram demais. Se essa tal garota fosse ruim de beijo, certamente daria um toque para seu amigo e faria com que Sirius conhecesse outras garotas melhores. Para ele, ela não era bonita. E não era mesmo, nos padrões de beleza que considerava.

Levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até ela, olhou algumas vezes para Sirius, como se tivesse esperança de que ele acordasse para a real.

-Oi. – disse com seu tom 'conquista garotas' ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava lentamente.

Ela olhou surpresa e irritada.

-O que foi? – perguntou ríspida, olhando para um garoto de cabelos despenteados, olhos castanhos e óculos na cara.

-Você é nova por aqui, ou alguma coisa do tipo? Porque eu nunca reparei em você antes...

-Que azar o meu... – disse sarcástica.

Ele deu uma olhada rápida para uma mesa distante onde estava o outro garoto. Este último sorria e transmitia segurança para o amigo.

"Merlin, porque esse imbecil está aqui?", ela pensou. Estava irritada, o que já era normal nos dias em que estava...Se é que vocês entendem.

Seu gênio podia ser explosivo às vezes. Mas ninguém parecia saber, pois insistiam em deixá-la irritada. Professores, alunos rebeldes...Garotos!

-Estou te atrapalhando? – ele perguntou após um tempo.

-Muito.

-Oh, não é minha intenção. Só queria que você me fizesse um pequeno favor...

Lílian Fechou o livro com força. Raiva? Sim ela estava com muita raiva.

Quem ele pensava que era para lhe interromper com favores idiotas? Nunca falara com ele em toda sua vida, por que falaria agora?

-Olha, eu nem te conheço...

-Era exatamente esse o favor que eu iria pedi! Sou Tiago Potter, da grifinória. – disse orgulhoso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Sim, deu pra notar. Pela sua coragem de vir me perturbar justamente hoje que não estou legal.

-Sobre você não estar legal, eu poderia te ajudar... Quem sabe posso melhorar esse seu humor?

-Sem chance. Não gosto de você.

-Como assim? Você nem me conhece!

-Ainda bem que não, se não poderia te odiar.

Tiago respirou fundo. Ela era difícil, não seria como das outras vezes.

-Você pode, pelo menos, me dizer seu nome?

Ela sorriu cinicamente e disse:

-Não.

Lily pegou o livro e saiu da biblioteca.

Enquanto Tiago suspirou frustrado, indo em direção ao seu amigo.

-Nada? – perguntou Sirius assim que Tiago se jogou na cadeira, com uma expressão de 'derrotado'.

-Nada. Essa garota que você arranjou é uma grossa!

Sirius riu com a declaração.

-Acho que seu charme não é mais o mesmo, meu caro Pontas...

-Não tem nada a ver. Na verdade, nem sei por que fui falar com ela. Ela definitivamente não faz meu tipo.

-Claro que não, ela é a primeira que te dá um veto, mas acho que você sobrevive. Afinal, ainda terá muitos vetos pela frente...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tiago perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Ah, você sabe! Você me conhece muito bem para saber que eu NUNCA resisto a um desafio.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Espera, pára tudo. Me diz, quem levou o veto fui eu, certo? – Sirius sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. –Eu que fui falar com ela, não é?– Sirius repetiu o gesto com a cabeça. –Sou eu quem, futuramente, vai beijar aquela sem educação, ok? Então como você diz que não resiste a desafios?

-Pontas, você vai precisar de ajuda se quer ficar com essa garota. – Sirius sorriu e se levantou. –E eu vou te ajudar!

-Mas quem disse que EU quero ficar com essa garota? – Tiago perguntou levantando-se também.

Ele não respondeu a pergunta de Tiago, apenas começou a andar e, quando estavam no salão comunal da grifinória, Sirius virou-se para o amigo com um sorriso satisfeito:

-Acho que sei exatamente o que você precisa, Pontas.

Quando chegaram, viram muitos alunos da grifinória se acumulando para conseguir ver os anúncios.

-Visita a Hogsmeade: 13 de Outubro! – uma voz feminina anunciou eufórica, o que fez com que Tiago e Sirius virassem rapidamente.

-Daph! – disseram juntos como se fosse algo ensaiado. Ela riu e depois abraçou os amigos.

-Sim garotos, não tem outra Daphne Gregg em Hogwarts, não é?

Daphne era o tipo de garota que Tiago poderia se interessar. Sempre com um grande sorriso no rosto, expressões faciais que poderiam levantar o ânimo de qualquer um, seja qual for seu sexo.

Seus cabelos eram curtos e bem tratados, tão loiros que poderia se passar por parente dos Malfoy's. Seus olhos eram azuis escuros, profundos.

-Daph, você pretende ir com quem no passeio de Hogsmeade? – Sirius perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pensativo para o mural de anúncios.

-Pra que você quer saber? – ela questionou sorrindo para ele. –Quer ir comigo?

Tiago pensava que aquela era o tipo de garota ideal, sempre facilitando as coisas, deixando tudo mais simples. Ela era completamente o contrario daquela ruiva com quem falara mais cedo. Era simpática com todos e adorava provocar seu amigo Lupin, ou simplesmente Aluado.

-Não é exatamente um encontro comigo, Daph. –Sirius disse sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado de Daphne no sofá vermelho do Salão Comunal.

-Não?

-Digamos que é para uma garota...

-Sirius, você sabe que não sou chegada a...

-Não! Não é disso que estou falando. É que nosso amigo Tiago está tendo problemas com uma garota. – ele disse rindo, enquanto Tiago ouvia distante a conversa dos amigos.

-Tiago? Como problemas? Difícil de acreditar...

-Pois é...Essa garota é que é difícil, pra falar a verdade. Ele precisa de uma forcinha sua...

-Nome? – perguntou Daph. Ela era popular, conhecia a maioria dos alunos e adorava ajudar qualquer maroto que se encontrasse em perigo. Com tantas qualidades, seria fácil se apaixonar por ela, e Tiago se perguntava o porquê de não conseguir gostar dela com mais intensidade. Nunca havia se envolvido com alguém de maneira séria. Para ele tudo era uma grande brincadeira. Pensava que se um dia tiovesse de se envolver com alguma garota, seria, com certeza, com Daphne Gregg.

-Nós não sabemos. – Sirius disse sério. –Ela é bem difícil, nunca nos envolvemos com uma garota assim.

-Nós? Isto se trata de uma 'pegação comunitária'? – ela disse um tanto que maliciosa. Ambos riram, e Sirius explicou:

-Não, é que eu estou ajudando ele.

-Espera, espera. – Tiago falou entrando na conversa. – Não acredite nele! Almofadinhas é tão louco quanto um trasgo drogado! Eu nunca falei que queria ficar com a Senhora-Vaza-Daqui.

-Quem?

-É o apelido provisório dela. – Tiago explicou largando-se no sofá. –Posso arranjar coisas melhores, isso só vai depender dela.

Daph o olhou longamente. Definitivamente Tiago deveria aprender a lidar com os possíveis 'não's' da vida. Ela o via como um eterno garotinho tímido que fazia questão de se mostrar forte e extrovertido para os outros. O eterno garoto mimado que sempre reage mal às críticas.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, Sirius, me mostra a garota no jantar e eu vejo no que posso ajudar. – ela disse dando um sorriso contagiante. –Agora vou me arrumar para jantar. Sirius, com quem você pretende ir a Hogsmeade?

-Bem, meus planos eram de ir com você para conhecer suas amiguinhas da Corvinal, aquelas que eu _ainda_ não conheço.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas manteve o sorriso nos lábios quando ele continuou:

-Mas como tenho que ajudar o Tiago a conquistar a garota...

-Hei! Será que dá pra parar de ignorar o fato de que eu _não _faço questão nenhuma de ficar com aquela sem educação?

Daphne foi até o dormitório, deixando Sirius e Tiago sozinhos. Sirius sorria malicioso enquanto olhava para duas garotas de peitos relativamente grandes.

-Estou com fome, vamos à cozinha?

-Não, eu tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver. – o outro respondeu ainda olhando para as garotas que naquele instante davam sorrisinhos histéricos; certamente por terem percebido que estavam no campo de visão do 'cachorrão preto', Sirius Black.

-Ok, ela não é muito sociável, mas isso não significa que seja ruim. Quer dizer, ela pode ser legal! – Daphne tentava convencer um cara emburrado, de óculos e cabelos despenteado. Tiago olhava com desdém para a garota que comia sozinha enquanto se distraia com um livro.

-Ela também não é totalmente feia. Acho que roupas mais femininas e um corte de cabelo vão fazer bem pra ela!

-O que você quer que eu faça? Amarre uma garota que eu mal conheço numa cadeira e espere que você dê um trato nela? Se toca, ela não é do tipo que aceita que as pessoas imponham moda ou um estilo de se vestir.

-Como você sabe? Ela pode ser só tímida...

-Uma garota tímida nunca dá respostas na ponta da língua como ela fez. Daph, eu já fiquei com garotas tímidas, sei como elas agem. Falam pouco, coram quando fazemos algum elogio...

-Acho que o veto que você levou feriu profundamente seu ego, Pontas. – Sirius provocou.

De todos os marotos, Sirius era o que mais adorava provocar. As brigas com Snape eram sempre provocadas por ele, que adorava contar vantagem sobre qualquer assunto.

Tiago não respondeu. Sabia que era exatamente isso. Seu ego estava ferido. Precisava urgentemente de algo para distrair-se.

-Aluado, você está tão quieto! Pensando em mim? – Daph provocou o rapaz de cabelos lisos e castanhos claros que estava sentado e quieto na ponta da mesa, ao lado de Tiago. Daph não sabia se ele estava prestando atenção na conversa, estava estranho desde o começo do dia: distante e distraído.

-Não esquenta, ele sempre fica desse jeito nessa época. – Tiago disse, Lupin suspirou e Sirius riu. Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Ela até retrucaria, perguntaria o porquê do mistério, mas sabia que em assuntos de marotos não podia se meter.

Os amigos tinham seus mistérios, e ela os respeitava. Todos tinham segredos, até ela.

-Dá pra você passar o suco de abóbora? – perguntou pela segunda vez, contendo sua voz para que ela não soasse tão alto como gostaria.

Nada, o casal feliz nem sequer a olhou. Ela pensou que deviam proibir agarração no meio do salão principal, principalmente na sua frente.

Seu dia havia sido irritantemente longo, e ela odiava dias longos. Parecia que quem cuidava do tempo estava dormindo, fazendo o dia se arrastar lentamente e cada segundo parecia ser como horas.

Ninguém se mexia, não a ouviam, pois então pegaria a droga de suco sem ajuda de ninguém. E, quando levantou bruscamente, não deixou de chamar atenção de _algumas pessoas_ que a observavam desde o começo do jantar.

Ela não percebeu, mas sua saia levantou alguns centímetros, mostrando um pedaço da perna bem feita.

Sentou-se novamente, incomodada com os olhares que havia atraído.

Fez questão de terminar seu jantar bem rápido. Se Merlin estivesse de bom humor, ela ainda teria tempo de escrever para seus pais e dizer que estava bem. Depois colocaria a carta numa coruja e mandaria para os pais. Sabia que era um tanto cedo para cartas, mas gostava de manter contato com sua mãe e saber de todas as novidades, mesmo que estas novidades incluíssem Petúnia.

Chegou no dormitório depressa, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

-Bem, acho que não vai ser tão difícil assim. Ela também é da grifinória, estamos com meio caminho andado. – ela tentava mostrar o lado bom da situação, quando Tiago continuava com ar de entediado.

-Tanto faz. – ele disse suspirando.

-Como assim, 'tanto faz'? – perguntou incrédula. –Você não queria tanto ficar com ela?

-Você tocou no ponto principal da questão. Eu não quero ficar com ela. Isso tudo foi invenção do Almofadinhas!

-Então você não tem nenhum interesse nela?

-Nenhum. Mas você me ignora! Eu estava tentado dizer isso, mas... – Daph o interrompeu com um movimento brusco.

-Então por que você ficou olhando para a perna dela quando a saia levantou?

-Ah, sei lá, Daphne! Eu não sei. Sou um cara de 16 anos e que tenho os hormônios bem agitados. Acho que é normal ficar olhando para a bunda das garotas.

Daphne arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu falei sobre a perna, e você diz sobre a bunda...

Tiago a olhou confuso e ela apenas sorriu.

-Ti, pensa bem, ela é uma espécie de desafio. Você sempre gostou deles!

Ele não respondeu. Ficou olhando para o movimento dos alunos que entravam no salão comunal da grifinória e ouvindo o barulho do fogo crepitando na lareira.

-Só pensa no assunto, ok? Primeiro vou tentar fazer amizade com ela, se conseguir, e eu achar que vale a pena, eu apresento ela a você.

Tiago suspirou resignado, não queria mais discutir, apenas descansar na sua cama e dormir. Matar as duas primeiras aulas e depois, quem sabe, treinar quadribol. Achava que o dia havia sido completamente ruim e que amanhã poderia ser bastante diferente. Quadribol, garotas...Tudo o que ele mais gostava e podia ter a hora que quisesse -menos o quadribol que só podia praticar nos treinos ou à noite, somente ele e Sirius, logicamente escondidos -.

-Tudo bem – disse por fim.

Quando o sol estava nascendo lá fora, ela já estava acordada, mas tentava voltar a dormir. Era cedo demais e com certeza, nenhum aluno estava acordado.

Mas às vezes o sono escapava, por isso ela revirou na cama por alguns minutos antes de decidir que acordaria.

Pegou sua mochila, vestiu o uniforme, e saiu do dormitório.

Daph acordara com os roncos de Lina, que dormia largada na cama, com as cortinas escancaradas e com as pernas abertas, parecia que sonhava com alguém muito especial...

-Hei, Li?

Nada, apenas mais roncos. Daph sorriu travessa e pegou seu travesseiro. Caminhou lentamente até Lina e, num movimento rápido, colocou o travesseiro na cara da amiga.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH! –Lina gritou, levantando-se da cama rapidamente com o susto. –Ai! Você sabia que suas brincadeiras doentias podem me matar?

Daph sentou na cama e começou a rir como uma louca sendo seguida por Lina.

-Nossa! Ontem eu não te vi. Hogwarts é verdadeiramente grande, mas não é possível não ver uma garota como você, ainda mais sendo colega de quarto!

-Você acha que estou gorda? – Lina perguntou preocupada.

-Não, relaxa, não foi isso que quis dizer.

-Eu sei, sou gostosamente gostosa! –ela disse jogando os cabelos para trás.

Daph revirou os olhos sorrindo.

-Temos uma missão hoje! – ela disse animada enquanto deitava na cama da amiga.

-Missão? Como assim?

-Temos que conhecer uma garota.

Lina fez uma careta, o que fez Daphne rir.

-Garota?

-Exatamente, é para um dos marotos.

Mais um pouco e logo teria o que mais queria nos últimos tempos. Uma pequena amostra, algo que ele sempre sonhara em ter, mas que nunca tivera ao seu alcance. De repente estava nas suas mãos.

Sirius deu alguns passos à frente e pegou a camisola transparente, branca e excessivamente curta de Melissa.

Sorriu como um garoto de 10 anos diante de um presente esperado por um ano, e numa noite de Natal, tem a chance de tocar naquilo que sonhou por várias noites.

Uma camisola curta, branca. Não era um presente de Natal, mas mesmo assim ele sorria como se fosse um.

Colocou-a na mochila e saiu do quarto das garotas.

Entrar no dormitório das garotas era algo que deveria ficar marcado na história. Era o primeiro garoto a entrar lá.

Ele havia feito um feitiço nos pés para que estes pudessem andar pelas paredes, evitando então andar no chão que escorregaria caso ele tentasse entrar normalmente. Lógico que ele usou a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, item que facilitava muitas vezes.

Chegou até o salão comunal e tirou a capa. Sorrindo, entrou no dormitório masculino.

-Vocês não sabem o que esse cachorro fez! – disse animado, enquanto abria as cortinas, deixando o sol entrar no quarto escuro.

Ouviu um 'ahm' de Lupin e um 'Fecha essa merda de cortina' de Tiago.

Tirou da mochila a camisola e a mostrou aos amigos com certo orgulho.

-O que é isso? – Pedro perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

-Uma camisola branca e transparente de Melissa Wood. Recém usada e se você cheirar, vai sentir o perfuma francês dela.

Em segundos, os garotos, que antes estavam irritados com a luminosidade do sol, levantaram-se e foram até o cara que havia feito a proeza de furtar uma camisola de Melissa.

-Onde você conseguiu?

-Você a viu tirar a camisola?

-O dormitórios das garotas não é proibido para rapazes?

-E se alguém descobrir?

Sirius riu e falou com o nariz empinado.

-Ninguém vai saber, a menos que alguém desse quarto conte alguma coisa.

Tiago pegou a camisola e ficou olhando-a por uns minutos. Depois, com um sorriso malicioso falou rindo:

-Eu adoraria ver Melissa vestida somente com isso...

-Oi! –Daphne cumprimentou sorridente a garota ruiva que lia um livro sozinha no salão.

Ela apenas olhou e disse um 'Oi' curto e grosso. Daph pensou que seria muito mais difícil que pensara. Ela era fechada e mal humorada, ela costumava não se misturar com pessoas do tipo dela, que não davam sorrisos, que não eram gentis. Daphne achava que se relacionar com pessoas tão diferentes era difícil demais.

Então, leu o título do livro que a ruiva lia compenetrada.

-Romeu e Julieta? Já li esse livro. Mas achei o final triste demais para uma história de amor tão linda.

Lily olhou para a garota a sua frente. Os cabelos rigorosamente penteados e presos levemente, deixando uma pequena mecha dourada solta.

-Acho que o melhor dessa história é o fim.

Daph franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Gosta de finais ruins?

-Não, apenas acho que a forma em que foi escrito faz com que fique bom. E se você pensar que Romeu e Julieta morreram mas conseguiram ficar juntos, você verá que o final não foi exatamente triste.

Ela refletiu um momento.

-E quem garante que eles ficaram juntos? Quer dizer, a morte é muito complexa. Nós não sabemos nada sobre ela. Não está nos livros, não encontramos Respostas nas explicações dos professores. Ela é muito misteriosa. Acho que tenho medo daquilo que eu não conheço.

-Todos têm medo do que é desconhecido. Mas ter medo às vezes é preciso. Sem ele, podemos viver num conto de fadas, onde tudo é cor-de-rosa, e você pode não ver a cor da realidade. A morte faz parte da vida, como se o tempo fosse uma linha reta e estática por onde nossas vidas fluem.

Daphne sorriu.

-Shakespeare é um dos meus autores preferidos! Ele parece saber dizer as coisas certas nos momentos certos. Sua maneira de escrever é simples. Deve ser por isso que eu adoro ler tudo que ele já esceveu.

Daph sentou-se ao lado da garota e disse:

-É engraçado como as pessoas mais interessantes se escondem por trás dos livros.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-É engraçado como as pessoas mais interessantes podem andar com outras pessoas tão fúteis.

E sem que Daph esperasse por isso, Lily levantou-se do sofá e saiu do salão comunal.

**Nota da Lina Khane Athos (não confundam com a Lina da fic! Eu não ronco, não durmo com as pernas abertas e nem sou peituda!): **Bem, como me cederam esse lugarzinho pra deixar minha opinião e tagarelar à vontade, decidi postar alguma coisa. Sobre a fic, está ótima! Como eu já disse antes, a gente precisa pensar em algum motivo pra o Sirius ter resolvido dar uma de "cupido". Quer dizer, ele não me parece esse tipo de pessoa bondosa que se preocupa em fazer o Tiago dar um rumo pra sua vida cafajeste. Outra coisa com a qual as Srtas têm que prestar atenção se chama parágrafos! Apesar do sistema do fazê-los sumir, outros sites colocam o arquivo no ar exatamente como ele está no documento original.

Agradeço o convite para ser sua beta reader e, apesar dos meus deslizes no português, aceito! (Além do que essa é uma ótima desculpa pra ler os seus textos com antecedência... Hehe)

Adorei esse capítulo (Bem menos deprimente!). A Lina da fic... Hum... Ronca? Dorme de pernas abertas? É peituda? ''' O que eu posso fazer a respeito disso? Deletar isso da fic? Hehe

**Nota da autora:** "A morte faz parte da vida, como se o tempo fosse uma linha reta e estática por onde nossas vidas fluem.". Isso quem falou foi a Lina. Eu não teria capacidade de elaborar uma frase tão linda...(pela saco).

Sério, se vocês pudessem ver todos os erros que cometi...Credo!

Lina, eu odeio parágrafos. E já que o corta mesmo, pra que colocá-los? "revirando os olhos" Eu só mando para o , mesmo... :P

HiuHAUaohaou!! Eu amo vírgulas!! Amo mesmo! Elas são tão bonitinhas...Por isso eu coloco tanto.

Mas valeu mesmo Lina!!! :D

Demorou mais tá aí...É que escrever T/L é bem mais complicado que D/G, pelo menos é o que eu acho...

**-reviews!-**

Lina, tudo bem! Estava triste, mas eu acho que agora está menos :)

Lilli Potter, o ano que a Lily está é no sexto se não me engano. Acho que escrevi alguma coisa que indicasse isso na fic. Valeu pelo review!

Ameria A. Black, Obrigada por querer betar minha fic, mas agora já tenho uma beta. Mesmo assim, valeu :D

Mari Coelho, O-B-R-I-G-A-D-A!!, que bom que você está gostando! Continue lendo e mandando reviews, ok?

Jakiih, agüente firme! Talvez demore para atualizar, mas prometo que vou fazer o possível para não demorar a postar.

Amanda Dumbledore, HUIAHiuHUAO, Podes crer, tá muito triste... :P Miga, espero que esta esteja melhor, você sabe...Não sei escrever T/L direito...Valeu pela ajuda que você tem dado para mim, ok? BJs!

Ana Carolina Zatta, Nossa, obrigada! É bom saber que eu terei pelo menos os seus reviews! :)

**Obs:** Eu estou começando a me animar com a fic, mas ainda peço paciência, por que eu tenho vária fics em andamento, pode ser que demore, mas tudo bem, né?


End file.
